


束缚厄剌托 25

by Mrppp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrppp/pseuds/Mrppp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	束缚厄剌托 25

“打一架？”

两厢对望，粗重呼吸穿过朦胧视线，林在水眼睁睁看着黎煜张口扑向他的鼻尖。

“唔！你有病吧！”整个人被制住，他抬脚猛踢黎煜小腿，刚刷过牙的口腔里全是辛辣薄荷味，利齿灼热，蛮横地咬上冰凉的鼻肉，疼得他大叫。

没多作停留，黎煜松口，顺便将腿放了下来，抓着人衣领，猛地收臂，林在水踉跄着跌进黎煜怀里，抬头怒瞪他的同时，鼻尖上浅浅牙印清晰可见，整个人更是连耳廓都泛着红晕。

“你以为我不敢动手是吗？”

不忍打他，满腹怒火无处发泄，才会恨恨咬他鼻子，没想到林在水根本不领情，简直和他印象里的林老师不是一个人，被制在怀里了还不安分，像只狂躁的小狗，顶起膝盖撞他肚子。

黎煜捏着林在水肩膀，顺手把他厚外套一扒，身形一闪，连着自己的高定西装一起扔在地上，一把按住不断挣扎的人往客厅走。

身后人押犯人一样从背后反剪着他，林在水跌跌撞撞地，“干嘛！”

“打架。”

话音未落，鼻子还一阵阵发疼，背后莽撞的一拳打得他心都快被撞出来，直接朝地面来了个九十度鞠躬。

“操！”心口缩成一团，泪腺不受控制地飙出泪，林在水一个跨步，转身砸在黎煜颧骨上。

林在水动作毫无章法，又快得迅猛，黎煜来不及闪躲，连连挨了他好几拳，他大跨一步，林在水骇得赶紧往后退，却被黎煜闪电般擒住手腕一翻，左脚跟着一个侧滑，直直往地上跌去。

“啊！”尾椎骨直接和木地板来个亲密接触，眼看后脑勺也要遭殃，却砸在一片柔软上。

黎煜旋身跨坐在他腰间，一手拄地，一手护着他后脑，浑身肌肉愤怒地颤抖着，颧骨肿胀的青紫控制不住地抽动，眼里迸溅的火快要把林在水烧成灰烬。

板正的衬衫早就被扯开，精致纽扣摇摇欲坠，露出薄汗津津，剧烈起伏的胸膛。悬在不到二十公分上方的眼睛里，他看到同样红脸赤颈的自己。

私密之间就隔着薄薄两层布料，紧绷贴身的西裤被这么扯开，勃起的欲望再也没办法遮掩，越来越烫的下身把热烧遍全身，理智一点点被侵蚀殆尽。

愤怒还未平息，情欲却燃起来。

皮肉里骨都疼得要命，腹中饥饿也被忽略，不知道是黎煜先低下头还是林在水先伸出手，牙齿撞到一起，谁也没管唇齿间钻心的疼，一触即燃的欲火从鼻腔，从口中宣泄而出，喘不匀的粗气没时间再喘匀，上唇被黎煜吃进嘴里吮吸，氧气被夺走，紧缩的肺部酸胀难耐。

眩晕缺氧，看什么都是花的，双臂抬起，用尽了力气，酸软无比地扯着紧压着他的人的衬衫，扯了半天也只扯开一个肩头。

黎煜放开被他咬肿的上唇，深深看一眼林在水带泪的赤红眼珠，又重重压上去，单手解着衬衫扣子，另只手游进下身人颤抖的腰线。

嘴角被磕破，血水混着唾液往外流，厚唇裹挟着舔掉林在水脸上的血，推进痴缠的口舌里。

雪夜别墅放映着默片，到处是一言未发的情爱。

房子铺了地暖，情欲烧得温度急剧上升，木地板结起雾来，林在水双腿缠着黎煜的腰，赤裸的两具肉体热汗涔涔，涨得红紫的阴茎被人攥在手里抚弄，虎口积起一滩水。

近乎一年没有过性爱，积攒多时的欲望爆发起来让人无处招架，怀里的呼吸越来越急促难耐，黎煜终于玩够了他，舔着锁骨向下，舔一会儿再啄吻几下，逗弄到乳首又顿住，然后一口含进嘴里吮吸。沾满粘液的右手沿着会阴探到蠕动的小口打圈，轻轻顶弄试探。

林在水舒服得喟叹，眯着眼睛双手插进埋在他胸前的头发里轻抚。

突然一阵刺痛，他直接从温暖的水体里被捞上河岸，哆嗦着闷哼。疼得下意识想并拢双腿，却被埋头吃他乳粒的人不容置喙地掰开，又塞进一根长指进去。

林在水疼得青筋暴起，长颈绷成直线，后仰着无声尖叫。黎煜却一眼也不看他，刚抬头就又低下，含住他圆润小巧的喉结舔舐，舌尖打圈挑逗，双指快速抽插翻搅着，肠液被带出又回塞，腺体时不时被蹭到，却又被刻意忽略。

干涩的疼痛被潮湿的欲望淹没，阵阵电流从后传到身前，阴茎溢出的涎液淤积在小腹，肚脐成了装满情欲的小碗，汪汪地都是水。

太多了，是从没给过他的多，他有些害怕的多。

玄关的灯还亮着，客厅廊灯也没管，昏黄暧昧的光线让两人都忘了这次没有关灯。黎煜将化成春水的人抱起，林在水赶紧双手双脚缠住他，阴茎抵在两人小腹间，烫的。

被放在长桌上按着进入时林在水还没回过神来，直到肉刃破开甬道顶在深处研磨时他才后退着想躲。没给他这样的机会，黎煜一把将人捞回来，按着肩膀一下下肏干，每次都深得吓人，浓密耻毛剐蹭穴口，酥麻难忍。

黎煜在他身上耸动，精干窄腰一下下撞得他上下颠簸，发丝挂着汗珠要落不落，下身毫不留情地顶弄，一只手还掐着他细瘦脖颈，控住了他全身命门，眼睛却温柔又专心地看着他的。

林在水认命般呜咽着抬臀迎合，指甲扣在黎煜湿淋淋的宽肩抓挠。

猝不及防被肏到最敏感的地方，林在水短促地叫了一声，一下痉挛地缩成一团。还没待缓过来，却颤抖着被黎煜掰着手腕舒展开，身上人趴下来，舌尖描摹林在水红得滴血的耳廓，下身一刻不停地疯狂挺腰，照着腺体施虐。

本就收缩不已的穴肉更是缴紧了粗长性器吞吐，来不及被吞下去的肠液晕在相连的下身，咕叽咕叽的细微水声和肉体相撞的清脆响动在空荡别墅经久不散。

情潮汹涌间在欲海漂泊沉迷，硬得近乎没有肉感的阴茎还深埋在穴里跳动，他迷离着泪眼被黎煜就着插干的姿势翻了个身，趴倒在桌子上。

明显感到正要挺动的腰肢一软，身后人僵在原地，林在水突然想起那些难以启齿的秘密，疯狂扭动着想站起来，双手奋力挥动着，反手掐住桌边紧实汗湿的大腿往外推，哽咽着想说话，却不知道该说什么，嘴里全是些带泪带怨的胡言乱语，没一句完整的。

却没想到黎煜故技重施，手掌一掐，他后脖颈被死死卡在掌心和木桌之间，半分动弹不得。

猜不透黎煜什么意思，林在水不敢扭头，也不敢再动，对方太用力了，气管被压迫着快要喘不上气来，生怕他真掐死了自己。

黎煜掐着他，力度惊人，又胀大一圈的阴茎把穴口撑到透明，在体内抽顶的节奏也越来越快，另一只手在他湿滑泥泞的大腿内侧游走，厮磨他软肉。

热痒的快意让人意乱情迷，失禁感一波波涌来，林在水颤着身子往下滑，精关失守的身体簌簌发抖，揉捏着他腿肉的手从胯下把他兜住，插在甬道里的性器不留一丝缝隙，跳动着射进他平坦肚子里。

他被紧紧抱着，落下的吻连颤抖都那么小心翼翼，黎煜的温柔爱意一片片，碎在他残缺丑陋的背上。


End file.
